


Dylan learns a lesson

by NaughtyMissy



Category: Speechless (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyMissy/pseuds/NaughtyMissy
Summary: This was inspired by the Valentine's Day episode in this past season of Speechless. Maya decides to go oldschool and teach Dylan an overdue lesson about how she treats her brother.





	Dylan learns a lesson

Inspired by the Valentine's Day episode in this past season of Speechless.

Once Dylan learned Ray had two tickets to a popular boat cruise, she hijacked his trip under the guise of wanting sibling bonding time. In reality she was using it as a way to meet Connor, a social media celebrity she had a crush on. 

Ray, jealous and angry, made everything sufficiently awkward by pretending to be her boyfriend, sending Connor running for the hills. Dylan compounded her offense by locking Ray in a closet. Seeking a second chance with Connor, she found him in the middle of making a new video. This one about a quintuple date fail. Defending Dylan, Ray hit Connor with a mean right hook and Dylan threw his camera overboard. However, it wasn't in time to keep the video from going to the cloud. Connor proceeded to post a video which included the DiMeo kids talking about that entire series of events. He tagged one of Dylan's social media accounts, which lead to Maya discovering the video.

Jimmy and Dylan were out somewhere together but Ray was close by. He heard his mother's shocked reaction to something she saw on line and asked her, “What is it now?”

Maya was livid. She said, “Your sister locked you in a closet on that cruise?”

“Yeah but I got out. We went on to have a nice bonding experience.”

“This is the worst thing she has ever done! What am I going to do with her?”

“Mom, please don't make more of this than it is. Dylan's a jerk, we know this. But that guy. He's the real jerk. I had her back, and now we're closer.”

“No, she needs to be taught a lesson.”

“I think she already learned one.”

Giving her son the evil eye, “You're time to talk about this was right after it happened, to tell me what she did. Not all these weeks later to defend her! Just stay out of it!”

Maya being this mad at other people was common, but it was rare for her to have this much anger toward her own children. Ray was genuinely afraid and decided he should indeed stay out of it.

When Jimmy and Dylan got home Maya showed them the video. Dylan was shocked, “He actually posted that? And tagged me? And you saw it first? How ...”

Maya cut her off there. “Yes, I monitor your online accounts. But that's not what's important now. How could you do that to your brother?”

Jimmy chimed in, “Yeah, that's pretty bad, even for you.”

Dylan tried to play it off, “It was just a prank. But you're invading my privacy!”

Jimmy answered, “We're not invading anything. This was put in the internet for the whole world to see. Last time I checked, yeah, we're part of the world!”

Maya sensed she was losing control of the conversation. It was time to get it back on track. “You're both focusing on the wrong thing! Young lady, you've done some rotten things to your brother before. But this is a whole nother level! You have to be punished!”

Dylan rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh. “What are you going to do? Ground me? Take away my phone?”

“Those punishments don't seem to work on you. There was one thing we used to do that did work. I think it's time to go back to it.”

Dylan took a couple steps back and put her hands on her butt. “Mom, no! You don't mean …”

Jimmy said, “Really, Maya? Don't you think she's a little old for a spanking?”

“Yes, she's much too old for me to have to do that! But nothing else works! Do you have any other ideas?”

The look on Jimmy's face made it clear that he was a bit frustrated at the fact that he had nothing. Dylan took another step back, looking from one to the other, with them both looking back at her. She was really scared about what it looked like was about to happen to her.

With another step back, hands still on her backside, she finally said, “Dad. Mom. Don't. I'll do anything. I'll make it up to you. And to Ray. Please, don't do this!”

Jimmy said, “That's quite a change in her attitude, from just the threat of a spanking. I think that's enough, we can just take her up on her offer.”

Maya said, “No. The fact that a spanking scares her so much is just proof of what an effective punishment it is. She's needed one for a long time now.”

Stepping back again, she said, “Dad, you're right! Don't let her do this! Be a man for once!”

Cocking his head with a look of surprise he said, “Really? That's how you talk to me?”

Dylan looked at the floor and said nothing.

Jimmy said to Maya, “I've had a minute to think about it. Honey, you're right. Do what you need to do.”

Dylan looked at him and said, “NO!” Looking at her mom, “NO!”

Maya said, “Come with me, young lady.” She got hold of her daughter's elbow, the girl still holding her bottom, and lead her to the bedroom. Jimmy and Maya's bedroom, where the paddle was. Pulling out the chair from her makeup table she said, “I think you remember what to do.” It was a simple hard straight-back chair with no arms. She sat down and said, “You will find what you're looking for in the bottom left drawer.”

Dylan went to the dresser drawer indicated and pulled out a thick holey paddle. With a quivering voice she said, “Mom, I'm begging you. Anything but this.”

Maya could not be swayed. Her voice was no longer angry but was more stern than ever. “Dylan DiMeo, bring me the paddle.” Dylan looked at her but didn't move. “One.”

Oh, no! Dylan couldn't let her mother get to three! She quickly moved across the room and handed her the paddle.

Holding the paddle Maya said, “That's more like it. Given your age, the severity of the offense, and the attitude you've had, I think you need twenty.” Dylan was terrified. Maya patted her knee and said, “Don't tarry, now.” Dylan bent over her knee. Her mother said, “Aren't you forgetting something?” Dylan just looked at her. “Your pants!”

The girl stood up and took a couple steps back. “Mom, no! You can't expect me to pull down my pants!”

“You will, or I'll do it for you. You don't want me to do it for you.” The just looked at each-other for a second or so. “One.”

Saying, “OK, OK!” Dylan moved as quick as she could to kick off her shoes, open her jeans, and slip them off. “There. Are you happy now?”

“Do you really not remember? The underwear too.”

The underwear too? She would be naked from the waist down! “NO!”

“Two.”

Quickly slipping off her underwear the girl said, “OK, I'm sorry!”

Still holding the paddle Maya said, “I think we need to review in case you've forgotten the rules. I am going to paddle you as hard as I can. Crying is expected, of course. Calling out or screaming is OK. But you will not disrespect me or you will get additional swats. You may wiggle and squirm, I'll just hold you in place. Actually trying to get away, to shield your bum, or to reach for the paddle will result in additional swats. You are already getting twenty hard swats. I know you don't want more.” She patted her knee. “Let's get this over with.”

Dylan stood there shaking. “Mom, I'm begging you ...”

“Three. Now it's twenty-five swats. Do you want to go for thirty?”

Already crying, the girl bent over her mom's knee. Maya brought the paddle down hard on her fourteen-year-old daughter's bare bottom. CRACK! God it hurt worse than she remembered! She screamed and jumped to her feet.

Maya simply said, “OK, thirty it is. Now bend over!” The girl just stood there crying. “One.” Dylan reluctantly bent back over. CRACK!

Before realizing what she was saying, Dylan screamed, “YOU BITCH!”

“Thirty-five.” CRACK! Another scream and the girl reached back to block the paddle. Maya grabbed her hand and pinned it to the small of her back. She also put her leg across the backs of her daughter's legs to lock them in place. “Forty!” CRACK!

Howling and wailing now, Dylan wouldn't be able to say words. At least there was no chance of her disrespecting her mother again. Or of reaching for the paddle or standing up again, being sufficiently pinned down. 

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! “That's right, take it like a big girl.” CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Each swat was eliciting another scream from the fourteen-year-old girl. She was fighting her mother's hold on her with all her might. No matter how much she struggled she could barely squirm at all. Her poor bare backside was defenseless against the unyielding steady assault Maya was delivering with that thick holey paddle. She was powerless to do anything but lie there over her knee and take it. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Maya's arm was in no danger of tiring out. She could keep up this rhythm of full-force spanking all day if she had to. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Dylan's struggling was subsiding. The pain was so overwhelming that she didn't have the will anymore. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! 

Although her teenage daughter had stopped struggling and was now lying still to take her spanking, Maya did not loosen her hold. She held the screaming and howling girl just as tightly and continued paddling her with all her might. It wouldn't be long now, the spanking was almost over. WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Forty swats, all at full force, just as the young teen had been promised. Her mother set the paddle down and let loose of her hold on her. She allowed her to lie over her knee howling and wailing in pain. Her bruised backside, all swollen and purple, stood in stark contrast against her pale white skinny legs. She was quite a sight to behold. This mouthy rebellious teenager who was a bully to her brother had been reduced to a contrite weeping little girl. 

Maya inspected her handy-work, quite pleased with herself. Surly Dylan certainly would remember this anytime she thought about bullying, or even mouthing off again. This was a punishment that would stick with her. She helped her daughter to her feet. She was going to hug her until she looked at her face. She was crying so hard snot was just pouring out of her nose. It filled her open bawling mouth and she didn't even care. More to the point some of it had already flowed back out of her mouth and was running down her chin. A hug would mean Maya would get some of that on her. No, just no to that. She would hug her later.

Maya took Dylan by her shoulders and guided her out into the hall. The fourteen-year-old-girl was still naked from the waist down, her purple bruised bottom on display for anyone who happened to be there. She was howling and sobbing so hard her snot was overflowing her mouth and dripping onto the floor. Her mother took her to her room and tucked her into bed for her to cry it out.


End file.
